


【Evanstan】甜蜜的惩罚

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*第一次写RPS文，结果直接把Chris脑洞成一个爱吃醋的控制狂！不会写，还是执着的跳坑，过程真是艰辛又甜蜜XD</p><p>*NC-17, 含有公共场合道具play</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】甜蜜的惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> *第一次写RPS文，结果直接把Chris脑洞成一个爱吃醋的控制狂！不会写，还是执着的跳坑，过程真是艰辛又甜蜜XD
> 
> *NC-17, 含有公共场合道具play

影院大屏幕上，滑稽的画面逗得观众笑声此起彼伏，坐在角落位置上观看的Sebastian却怎么也笑不出来。

脸色异常潮红的他双唇紧咬像是在克制着发声，手指死死扣着扶手，不自然的扭动臀部蹭着座椅。

"宝贝，还撑得住么？"右手边的男人凑到他耳边，暧昧的呼口热气。

For god's sake,Chris！Sebastian朝天翻了个白眼。这个罪魁祸首还好意思问！我只不过和合作过的女演员见了个面吃顿饭，至于在我屁股里挤满润滑剂塞个跳蛋吗？！

"还有半个小时。"Chris面带笑容的提醒了句，手伸到左侧的裤袋里，把控制开关拨到最高档。

"嗯啊......"Sebastian忍不住呻吟，被男人及时捂住了嘴。一阵阵强烈的酥麻感从肉穴里震荡开，波及敏感点。高频率的刺激让他的阴茎迅速充血硬挺，裆部隆起，裹着的牛仔布料因沾染铃口渗出的液体变深。

"你愿意散场后，让大家看到你现在这个样子？"Chris松开手，压低嗓音咬人耳朵，"让明天娱乐报的头版头条变成《好莱坞当红男星SS观影时突遇尿失禁》？"

对于人性感又羞耻的变相劝诱，自认为性格倔强的Sebastian还是迫不得已投降了，喉结艰难滚动，半晌从牙缝里挤出五个字：

"和我去厕所..."

"尊命～"Chris俏皮的眨了眨眼，和人一同起身从靠近后排的出口溜了出去。

 

一进公共厕所的隔间，Sebastian就把对方用力按在门板上，一边嘴紧压上人唇辗转厮磨，一边急躁的扯起Chris的皮带，太过用力以至于弄痛了他。

"慢点...种马"Chris痛呼一声，又在唇齿间笑了出来，搂住腰部的手顺势摸到人挺翘的臀部，一把扯下碍事的牛仔裤，大力揉捏手感极佳的臀肉。

"不许笑，你个醋罐子！"Sebastian不满的咬了人下唇，舌尖侵略性的钻入口腔纠缠。

唇舌来往间胸口渐渐发热发烫，激起的欲望让Chris下身也硬了起来，他大手握住彼此阴茎，粗糙的手掌上下撸动起两根肿大的茎身，时不时用拇指刮过龟头，引来对方含糊的呻吟，一个颤抖，Sebastian先射了出来。

"哈..."Sebastian喘息着放开人的嘴，下身的释放反而让后穴的空虚更急需填补。他舔了舔被吻到红肿不堪的唇，舌尖扫过齿缝，吐露沙哑的媚音：

"Fuck me..."

Chris眸色一暗，把人推倒在盖上了的坐厕上，抓住脚踝猛的拉开两条长腿，胯部抵着对方屁股用力一挺，又大又紫的龟头瞬时捅开肉穴到深处，一气呵成的快感让两人同时呼出一口湿热的浊气。

"看来跳蛋帮你省了不少前戏"Sebastian双腿缠上人腰部，充分润滑扩张开的甬道被肉棒完全塞满，充实的愉悦让他说话时嘴角都不自觉上扬。

"那以后就多给你用用....."Chris坏心眼的往里顶了下还在人肠道里震动的小东西，直传前列腺的酥麻感让Sebastian的阴茎又硬了。

"你还在为那个女人吃我的醋么，你真是...啊..."对方突然退出，猛的撞入让Sebastian后半句话变成了颤抖的低吟。

几乎不给人任何喘息的机会，Chris就开足马力在他屁股里抽插起来，火热的肉棒快速又狠力的反复摩擦湿热的肠壁，每次操入都挤着跳蛋碾压到最深处，每次抽离都带出翻卷的粉色内壁，满足的感受到身下人越来越剧烈的颤抖，主导节奏的他故意边攻击凸起的那个点，边用话语抖弄自己可爱的恋人：

"我真是什么？...你说下去么..."

"啊...啊...Chris你....个...嗯....小....心...眼.."

Sebastian说出的音节几乎是被对方一个字一个字用下身给顶出来的，反复的前列腺刺激把他再次推向边缘，兴奋欲射的性器贴着人小腹摩擦，快忘了自己在公共厕所，本能的大声呻吟，音调比以往更高而尖。

"小声点...."Chris弯下腰，贴着呼吸凌乱的人嘴唇说，"你想让其他人听到你的浪叫么?"

Sebastian呜咽着含住男人的下唇，像是报复人剥夺叫出声的权利，他肆意的啃咬那片柔软，舔去血腥后，霸道的扫过齿龈与人舌头疯狂的交缠吸吮。

Chris不禁发出低沉的闷哼，停顿了下，抬起人一条腿架在肩头，炙热的肉棒换了个角度后再次重重的操了进去，顶的Sebastian积欲许久的阴茎直接喷精，因高潮收缩的内壁咬紧体内的硕大，爽的Chris加快贯穿力度，囊袋剧烈的拍打人臀肉，接着一个震颤肠胃的深挺，也跟着把欲望发泄了出来。

由于内部温度过烫，Sebastian觉得射入的精液都有些凉，随着人噗嗤拔出，明显感觉那股白浊从屁股里淌了出来。他拿出湿透的跳蛋，刚从马桶上摇晃的站起，就听到手机震动声从散落在地上的裤子里传来。看了眼来电显示，是上次那个女演员，犹豫了下还是按下接听键。

"hey，Sara...抱歉之前没接电话...."

一听到这个名字，Chris脸色就沉了下来，不悦的眯起眼。

"嗯.....明天?那么仓促么...我可能.."Sebastian心虚的看眼站在身后的男人，刚想编个理由拒绝电话里的邀请，就感觉一双大手把他身体下压，单膝被迫弯曲，上半身随之趴在后盖上，一条腿无力撑着地面，这个姿势让他无法反抗，只能难堪的翘起屁股。

Chris低下头，贴在人耳边开口道："接着和那女人说..."

Sebastian身体僵硬了下，小幅度摇了摇头。他想挂断电话，却被对方抢先一步夺走了手机，双手也失去了自由被皮带束缚在背后。

压制着扭动的身体，Chris把手机放在人面前，又催促了一次，"说啊......"得不到回应后，直接抬手"啪"的一巴掌打上对方臀肉。

Sebastian痛的啜泣一声，但仍紧咬唇不愿开口。

Chris又大力的打了下，这让拼命克制的男人下意识松开折磨下唇的牙齿，喘息出声，电话里随即传来女人关切的询问。

"不..不.....Sara...我没事..."Sebastian调整呼吸，努力让自己的声音显得正常点。

 

没事？Chris挑眉看着身下自我安慰的对方，眼里满是戏虐。双手掐住人有些绵软的腰，挺身再次埋入那张操开的小嘴里，清晰的感受到对方全身一震，不由勾唇前后摆胯，野蛮的撞击起紧贴的屁股，恨不得都要把囊袋一起捅进这个糜烂的肉洞。

激烈到无法承受的操弄让Sebastian双眼湿润开，对着电话只能发出无声的尖叫，脸几乎贴在厕所盖上的下压迫使他屁股抬到最高，肉棒毫不留情的刺入五脏六腑的深度有种戳出洞的错觉，理智在冲撞下分崩离析，被人折磨的抽噎，却依然无意识呢喃对方的名字。

"Chris....Chris...."

这几声呼唤像是狠狠击碎了Chris无情的外壳，剥去残忍伪装的他意识到羞辱恋人并非自己的本性，只是醋意和控制欲蒙蔽了双眼。他合上手机扔在一边，拉起哭泣的人直起上半身跪在盖子上，温柔的吻去对方眼角的泪水，一边解开束缚的皮带，一边放缓挺动。

从窒息般的性爱缓过神来的Sebastian，朝人眨了眨沾湿的睫毛，身体后仰靠上对方的胸膛，扭动腰配合抽插的同时，一手套弄起阴茎，一手握住人的手抚上自己汗湿的胸口。

Chris会意的扯开人上衣捏上两边挺立的乳首，手指轮流搓揉按压发硬的凸起，唇再次吻上人潮红的脸庞，舌尖从耳尖、脖颈一路舔到锁骨，留下湿糜的痕迹。

"哈..Chris..用力...操我..."Sebastian喘息着，手向后对着人臀部拍了把，这让Chris不愿射精的肉棒差点被人搞射。

"fuck，Sebby！"Chris笑着骂了句，惩罚性的拉扯人乳头，在诱人的呻吟声中挺动腰，用比之前更猛烈的动作撞击起对方收缩不停的后穴，拍肉声越来越强烈，之前射入的精液随着抽插挤出和着肠液一起喷溅在臀缝，弄的结合处更为湿滑，下体的耻毛都黏糊在一块儿。

全身透着沉醉情欲的绯红，Sebastian仰起头，脖子拉伸出优美的弧线，喉结上下滑动，半张的唇吐出情色的叹息。

"yes..Chris....yes..."

很快对方就攀上性爱的高潮，痉挛的内部一下子卡住肿胀的肉棒，这种被裹紧的感觉让Chris身觉美妙的不可思议，不由又狠操了几下直把肠道再一次干松软，接着性器一阵抖动，浓腥的精液一股接着一股的狂喷上肠壁。

"嗯!"在大量精液涌入体内时，Sebastian绷直了身体接受了强烈的液体冲击，几乎同时低叫着把自己的欲望也发泄了出来，点点白浊射在厕所的墙壁上，格外淫荡。

Chris扶起瘫软的恋人，替人穿好裤子，认真的扣上一颗颗衣扣。

"你知道，我爱的是你。"Sebastian在人扭上最后一颗纽扣时开口。

Chris笑了笑，宠溺的刮了下鼻子。  
"可我就是爱吃醋..."

两人相视一笑。

"你个混蛋。(You're a punk)"

"你才混蛋。(Jerk)"

 

——END——


End file.
